Majoou Mercury
by Phoenixir
Summary: Serenity messed up the reincarnation spell. It was fine except for Mercury being 20 years older than the other senshi. Or so you'd think. but there are secrets that Ikuko and Kenji have never told their children. Kasumi smashed a cup against a wall on purpose. Did you think that would have no repercussions? All this time...you all thought the nexus was Ranma.


A/n: Hello. Yes I am alive. So have you ever wondered why Sailor Mercury Never tried to harness the power of the sun in the silver Millennium? Or what would happen if she was Ikuko's age and took part in an Isekai summoning with her and the rest of their class? Have you ever wondered what kind of Adviser/ Familiar Princess Mercury would have? Well...I am writing it. Let the madness begin!

Edit: Yes I know I should have checked this before I posted it. I'm sorry that you had to read all those spelling errors. Now enjoy.

* * *

Omake

"Ne, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as Ami was helping her study.

" Yes, Usagi-chan?" Ami responded

"Why don't you have an adviser?" Usagi asked

"Probably because I don't need one? After all I don't have a tendency to make stupid decisions," Ami said stabbing Usagi with her sharp words

"But, Rei-chan has Phobos and Deimos." Usagi said as she recovered

"Ah. Her Familiars? I have one of those." Ami said.

"Eeeeh?! How come we've never met him?" Usagi asked.

"He's too cute." Ami said as she turned her face away.

"Hai?"

"If you saw how cute he was you'd be distracted his cuteness and wouldn't be able to focus on your missions!" Ami gushed.

'Ami-chan...could you be one of those Idiot Pet Parents.' Usagi thought as she silently went back to her homework not wanting to think about the gap between that and Ami's image.

'Good. Looks like I managed to fool her. I can't tell her that my familiar is sealed in Germany because he went on a rampage and destroyed one of Jupiter's moons.' Ami thought wiping the sweat off her forehead with her handkerchief.

* * *

Majoou Mercury

Arc 1: Fenrir

On Mercury during the Silver Millennium's Fall.

General Vasquez of the Majestic Mercury Corps was confident that he was well equipped to honor Sailor Mercury. Somehow a good portion of the citizens of Mercury had survived the youma invasion. General Vasquez heard the voice of his Princess as he disintegrated an attacking youma.

"Good job for holding out so far," Sailor Mercury said from atop a cliff with a distinct and desperate madness in her eyes. "I'm sorry that some of you died while defending our home." Mercury raised her Harp. "Mercury! Ice! Orchestra!" She declared as she strummed her Harp's strings.

With that her magic was released and all the invading youma were frozen and shattered.

General Vasquez saw red blossoming on her blue blouse and rushed towards her, "Princess!"

She looked at him and smiled gently. "Don't Worry General. You'll simply feel as if you have woken up. I'l...I'll save all of you!" She teleported her harp away to her castle and took out her Mercury crystal along with a Sun colored crystal.

Vasquez, Knowing how dangerous it would be to use that sun colored crystal in any condition, let alone when she was dying rushed even harder to stop her." No! Don't Princess! Princess! You'll be destroyed!"

It was too late.

"Mercury! Solar! Emergency!" She touched the crystals together "Make Up!" The transformation was surprisingly simple only changing her broach into the shape of the sun. But that May well be because she was almost out of life force." Suspend!" Mercury coughed "Planet wide! Animation! Mercury Stasis Engage!" With that all 50,000 of the residents whom survived the attack were put into suspended animation. " I'm not Done!" Mercury said as she slammed the Solar crystal into the air. "Solar Transcendent Hyper Space sphere Generate!" a flash radiated radiated from the air . When it dissipated Only Mercury was left on and empty planet. She reached out and grasped the still floating Solar Crystal and hid it in her soul.

"KKh!" she cried in pain. She looked down at the sword buried in her chest. she struggled to lay her hands on the blade as she turned her head to face her killer. She barely succeeded on both counts. As she faced Zoisite she smiled fatally as frost started to crawl up his blade. "You fell to Beryl and Metallia, Zoicite. Sh..ame oN YoU! A...A...At tHe vErrY least! YOu'll dIe WiTh Me!"

Zoicite noticed how cold his arm was getting and tried to pull away. but found he was quite litterally frozen to Mercury's back. "FarEWell, My BesT FrieNd! LEt us mEet Aagain In thE NeXt LiFe! MERCURY OVERLOAD PROTOCOL ACTIVATE!" With that she proceed to she contracted her remaing power and relesed it all out wards.

{BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!}

Red snow briefly fell on the Crater that was created. It was all that remained of Princess Mercury and her best friend Zoicite

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Queen Serenity was dying, but she had one last task to complete before the gaping hole in her chest killed her. She cast a widespread reincarnation spell, so that all who lived in her kingdom would be reborn and then a spell so that er Elite senshi would be reborn in the same time as the seal on the Dark kingdom was broken. Unfortunately, things don't go smoothly when you're dying from a hole in your chest and her throat clogged with blood during Mercury's part of the spell which caused the families that would culminate in Ami Mizuno to start 20 years earlier than they originally would have. How Mercury died certainly didn't help. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem as it would just result in a Sailor senshi that was older, wiser, and more grounded than the rest. But there were two problems that Serenity was aware of. The first was Sailor Mercury's familiar whom was deemed too dangerous and had to be sealed and would only be released from the seal when Mercury was all alone and Mercury chose to free him. And the other was Mercury's personality that had seeds of danger when left unchecked by friendship as she was just a little mad. Luckily the inner senshi had provided a check for that part of her personality. She was still a little eccentric though.

As Serenity finished her spell she noticed this mistake and as she lay dying her last thought was, 'Oh shit! The Fenrir protocol! Mercury! Please make friends!'

Unfortunately for Serenity things wouldn't be interesting if things worked out like that. So, when Ami was 15, all the conditions for the Fenrir Protocol had been met.

But there was just one more problem. And that problem would eventually lead to Ami becoming the wife of the Demon king. Which would then lead to...

well that would bed telling.

* * *

18 years before the Events of Sailor Moon

Ami was in bed from fever. It was so high that she felt as if she was dying.

"Wa-water!" Ami called as she reached for her cup of water that her mother had left by her side. "Cold..water! Cold! " That's when it happened. A thin stream of Cold water shot out of her hands towards her cup of water. She watched in morbid fascination as as the stream seemed to hit her cup and it froze over. She took this in for a second, then did the Rational thing. "OKAA-SAN!" Ami screamed "I'M HAVING DELUSIONS!"

Saeko, who had taken the day off when Am's fever had reached 38 degrees, burst into the room. "Ami! What's wrong?!What are you seeing?!"

Ami pointed the cup that she had froze, "I froze that cup! But, that's an illusion from fever right?! Right?!"

Saeko looked at the cup that was, indeed, actually frozen and made a split second decision. She hugged Ami. "Its okay! Ami! You're still okay! We'll talk about this after you've had a good rest.

"But..but! What if I become a magical girl?I don't wanna~~!" Ami walked into Saeko's embrace as he continued .

'You don't wanna be a magical girl, huh...' Saeko thought as she stroked Ami's back. Eventually Ami's sobs died down and s was sleeping snuggled up to her mother. 'Guess I should let her go to that school in Germany. I heard that there was a good Magic tutor there. I hope its not a rumor.' Saeko, who had been dealing with Ami's magical nature since the child was five, thought.

* * *

5 weeks later

Ami was on her way to Germany. Without any friends she didn't have any reason to refuse the Offer from the better school there.

"Alright! I'll definite succeed in making friends." She quietly resolved to herself. For some reason, people avoided her. Recently whenever she tried to make friends they would be weird words coming out. Like, "servant, Oneesama,slave, etc. She's been hearing a voice recently. Ever since her powers manifested She's felt like someone has been calling her.

 _"Little Lady Mercury..._ "

There it was again. It was somehow familiar and made her feel a deep sense regret. It seemed to be getting louder as she was nearing Germany. How strange .

As she was bored and the plane ride was long, she tried replying back in her mind, ' Who are you? Why are you mentally stalking me?'

' _I'm not stalking you! I'm your Familiar our mental link is just active ever since your powers manifested, that's all'!_ The voice was indignant.

'Hoo~~'Ami replied skeptically. 'Suppose I believe you. Your're not a tiny and cute animal are you?'

 _'Of course not! I am a Great Majestic Mercurian Wolf!' The voice exclaimed proudly_

'A Mercurian Wolf? My. It sounds like something out of an anime,' Ami replied coolly "Are you a chuuniinbyou?'

' _'I don't know what you're talking about but it sounds like I've been insulted?!'_

The conversation continued like that until Ami arrived at Munich. Once Ami walked out of the gate the voice said something that would change Ami's Life

 **'Ah. You're within my range, Little Lady have your permission to teleport you to my location?** '

Ami looked at her watch. She decided that she had time, and she was curious about her so-called Familiar. "Sure."

There was a Flash of blinding light and when Ami opened her eyes she came face to face with Fenrir. The wolf, who was the size of a 60 story sky scraper, lowered his huge snout to the ground before her and let out a rumbling echoing voice. **"My Lady. I once again pledge my allegiance to you."**

Mercury showed the most reasonable reaction and fainted.

The great wolf thought, ' Maybe I should have met her in my smaller form, after all...'


End file.
